Needing You
by MidnightWinter
Summary: "Cherish each other that's all i'm sayin." -Detective Burris. Ziva seeks comfort from Tony after everything that happened with Ray. Post a desperate man. 9x13


**Title: Needing You**

**Summery: Post A Desperate Man. Ziva seeks comfort from Tony after everything that happened with Ray. Some minor spoilers.**

**Word Count: 1,378**

What Detective Burris said kept going through Ziva's mind. He was right you never know when you could need a friend and right now Ziva needed a friend, not just any friend Ziva wanted, no needed Tony. She needed to Talk to him she needed comfort and she trusted Tony enough to talk to him. Ziva looked at the clock it was 9:57 pm. She debated on just talking to him tomorrow when they had a minute alone at work but immediately decided against it, she needed to talk to someone before she went crazy.

Ziva walked into her kitchen to grab her phone that had just recently finished charging. She pressed the number 2 on her speed dial. Gibbs was number one and about a month after Ziva got back from Somalia Tony got a hold of her phone and put himself in as her number 2 speed dial. He then got a head slap from Gibbs shortly after for touching Ziva's stuff. She smiled at the memory as the phone started to ring.

"Hello? Ziva are you okay?" Tony asked. Yes Tony I am fine." Ziva paused for a moment. "I think. I was just wondering if you would like to come over." Ziva asked Tony her voice was soft.

"Of course Ziva give me twenty minutes and I'll be over." Tony responded. After they had said their good byes Ziva went back to reading to reading her book that she had tried to read earlier but failed miserably which left her with the debate on calling Tony or not. However Ziva was not going to complain because the outcome of calling Tony looked good so far.

After Tony hung up the phone he went into his bedroom to take of his suit. In exchange for his work clothes, Tony had put on jeans, an old OSU shirt, and his black converse sneakers. He grabbed his jacket, locked up his apartment and drove over to Ziva's apartment. Once he arrived he knocked on Ziva's door. A few shirt minutes later the door opened. Ziva appeared with a pair of his sweats and his old long sleeve OSU shirt. (Well now he knew where those things were he had been looking for them for awhile. But... They looked way better on Ziva anyway so he was perfectly okay with it.)

"Tony." Ziva breathed.

"Ziva." Tony said with his 1000 watt smile. "Are you okay?" Tony asked there was concern in his voice.

"I am fine Tony. I just want to talk and I trust you." Ziva said not looking Tony in the eyes.

"That's, perfectly fine, Zi." Tony said. Tony sat down on Ziva's couch. While she walked into the kitchen. Tony looked around the room. There were huge windows with green curtains. Ziva had the curtains closed, probably for privacy and because there were a lot of bright lights around where she lived. This was D.C after all. Ziva's walls were a Light green color. She had a TV however there were probably only basic channels on the T.V because from his experiences Ziva never really watched T.V she preferred to read.

Ziva walked back in a few minutes later with two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She put the glasses on the table and poured wine into each, glass. She handed one to Tony and sat down.

"Ziva, what happened when you went to go talk to Ray?" Tony asked softly before taking a sip of the wine.

"Let's see, I walked up to him and hit him. Broke off our engagement and told him he betrayed me for lying to me and killing the innocent people he killed." Tony smiled.

"You punched him?" Tony had excitement in his voice.

"Yes Tony." The only person who she has been in love with that has never betrayed her is Tony. In the past seven years he had not betrayed Ziva once. Ziva placed her wine glass down on the table. She moved closer to Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips on Tony's and kissed him. Tony immediately responded to the kiss wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist. Ziva unbuttoned Tony's shirt and threw it to the floor. They pulled apart when oxygen was needed.

"I love you Tony." Tony smiled and kissed Ziva again. He got up and lifted Ziva with him. She wrapped her feet around his waist. They kissed again and again. Tony crashed backwards into the wall behind them but instantly switched their positions so Ziva was up against the wall. Tony kissed Ziva's neck before stopping at the middle to suck, nip and lick. He had a purpose. To mark Ziva as his and he did. He pulled Ziva's shirt over her head. She had not put a bra on because she had taken a shower when she got home.

"No bra Ziva? Such a naughty girl." Tony said as he kissed, and licked Ziva's hardened nipples.

"Tony bedroom. Now." Ziva moaned out. Tony groaned but did as he was told and made it to Ziva's bedroom. Tony pushed Ziva back on the bed and removed her pants.

"No underwear either Ziva. I think you're trying to kill me except this would be a very pleasant way to die." Ziva laughed and flipped their positions so she was on top and Tony was underneath. Tony smiled up at her. Ziva reached inside Tony's pants and started to stroke his already very hard member. She stopped what she was doing to him as soon as Tony's eyes started to close in pleasure. Ziva unbuttoned and unzipped Tony's pants very quickly. Ziva threw them somewhere in the room and then when back to touching Tony. She moved her hand up in down, using and steady passé and a firm grip.

"Ziva" Tony moaned. "Ziva I'm gunna cum." Instead of stopping what she was doing Ziva put her mouth around the tip of Tony's penis. She stroked him in the same way for another minute or two before he came in her mouth. Ziva drank every drop that Tony had given her. Tony flipped them back over so he was overing over Ziva.

"You didn't have to do that." Tony told her as e kissed down Ziva's neck the bruise was already starting to appear.

"I know that." Ziva repied, placing a kiss on Tony's legs. "But I wanted to." Tony smiled as an idea popped into his head. Tony planned to return the favor. He kissed down Ziva's toned flat stomach until he got to the place that Ziva wanted to be touched the most. He started by just licking, Ziva moaned in approval. Tony decided to take it up another notch. He inserted one finger inside her. He added another and curled his finger up towards he abdomen. She moaned loudly and screamed his name. Tony had almost forgotten that Ziva was a screamer. Not a minute later Ziva came in Tony's mouth. Tony loved the way she tasted even though he couldn't even describe it. He kissed back up Ziva's body where they began kissing passionately again. Ziva pulled the sheet over Tony's body.

"Why do you like to pull the covers over us every time we have sex?" Tony asked as she ran her hands through his chest hair.

"I do not know, it just makes me feel comfortable. And Tony?"

"Yeah."

"I never had sex with Ray, so it has been a very long time." Tony knew what she was talking about she was talking about the men that forced themselves on her in Somalia. He chose to not think about Somalia. He positioned himself over Ziva.

"Are you sure." Al Ziva could do was nod. He entered her. There pace started out slow but quickened gradually.

"Uhhh Tony…. So… close." Ziva moaned.

"I know." Tony groaned. There pace became more frantic. They came together. Ziva bit down on Tony's shoulder to stop herself from screaming while Tony groaned his face in the crock of Ziva's neck.

"I thought you liked it better on top." Tony said as he laid next to Ziva.

"I trust you Tony and I love you."

"I love you too Ziva."

**Arthur's note: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
